07535 (02-23-2008)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 7535 Date: Saturday, February 23, 2008 Mikey-Mini Year: 2008 Sponsors: S, T, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls play drums. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log", and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gobo & Travelling Matt sings "Follow Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Es Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fooba Wooba John” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: John-John wants to count backwards. Grover tells him to count backwards from 10, but he has a little trouble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Drum Machine" Two groups of creatures create a rhythm by lining up in a pattern on top of a keyboard. Animation by Matt Semel, David Ahuja and LAIKA Studios. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl attends her yoga class |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lew Zealand & The Gills Brothers sing "Goodnight Sardine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for toothbrush and toothpaste |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Murray Monster and Skye dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for snow, Santa, and sleigh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "It's Magic" as Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform magic tricks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter S grows on a vine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Wedding Sketch, With Kermit The Frog & Miss Piggy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count, Alison Krauss & Her Union Station Band sing "Sesame Jamboree" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for SPLASH! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seymour the snail presents himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two frogs demonstrate up and down |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide